clashriseofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Rangers
Because the ULH has their hands full fighting super-powered villains, cities across the world have increasingly been plagued with human crime. In response, the World Alliance created the Urban Rangers, an organization of enhanced beings trained in urban warfare. At a city's request, the World Alliance will assign a Ranger to that district to work in conjunction with local law enforcement in establishing order and keeping peace. While these Rangers report to the Police Cheif, they work mostly alone in patrolling the streets. Recently, the Urban Rangers program has come under fire for acting "above the law." Many in the blogosphere suggest that Rangers are nothing more than vigilantes, while conspiracy theorists believe they will usher in a New World Order led by the World Alliance. The recent sensationalism has divided the public into those who idolize them and those who demand their arrest. As a result, Urban Rangers attempt to operate mostly out of the public eye. __TOC__ Urban Rangers Stats are related (Focus/Strength/Health) 'Amp (25/1/6)' - Sonic Discord Amp has the ability to manipulate sound. In his role as a Ranger, he uses these Sonic Powers to render criminals unconscious. Amp's job pays the bills, but his true love is making music. Amp recently began to perform in a variety of venues in Austin, his assigned city, and has drawn quite a following. He dreams of one day headlining a world tour. 'Ashwood (40/1/7)' - Kill Shot If he weren't London's Ranger, he'd be a movie star. But fortunately for Drake Ashwood, playing a real-life swashbuckler has led to world-wide fame and lots of money. Instead of shooting films, he squeezes off his targets with an accuracy and quickness that would make Annie Oakley keep her gun in the holster. Ashwood is rumored to be available for "side-projects," if the cash is right. But spread that around and you might find a target on your back. Amp.PNG|Amp Ashwood.PNG|Ashwood Ally_Fang.PNG|Fang FlashJack.PNG|Flash Jack Huntress.PNG|Huntress Justice.PNG|Justice Ally_Komoda.PNG|Komoda Reverie.PNG|Reverie Roadster.PNG|Roadster Penumbra.PNG|Penumbra Ally_ScarletGhost.PNG|Scarlet Ghost Ally_ShadowHawk.PNG|Shadow Hawk Ally_UltimoXeon.PNG|Ultimo Xeon 'Fang (40/1/6)' - Dream Shot Archery is the art of finding the target, no matter the distance or conditions. Fang, like the arrows he uses, always finds his target. Those who employ him know they can count on his ability to strike fast and accurately, and to get away unseen. 'Flash Jack (20/1/2)' - Boot to the Face Born into a family of acrobats, Jack could perform somersaults before he could talk. His speed and dexterity often take his foes by surprise. Flash Jack recently joined the Urban Rangers and serves to protect Boston. 'Huntress (55/1/7)' - Multishot Huntress has patrolled the streets of New York City and has reached her peak. Her success at fighting crime has earned her both respect and fear, depending on who you ask. Huntress is an expert archer with heightened senses, and has a wide arsenal at her disposal. She prefers to stalk her prey and strike at precisely the right moment. 'Justice (55/2/8)' - Retribution Justice is a former mercentary who worked with Leer Laboratories. After refusing an order, however, he was attacked and left disfigured. He then joined the Urban Rangers and was assigned to D.C., where he now looks for an opportunity to exact revenge. With the temper of a wolverine and the strength of an ox, it's a bad idea to piss Justice off. 'Komoda (50/2/6)' - Dragon Blades Komoda has trained in the art of finding and exploiting pressure points and weak spots to control and destroy her enemies. Twin blades dance in her skilled hands, prying at faults. Foes might only feel the blades pierce their skin in a certain pattern, and wonder why she didn't gouge deeper, but it will be the last thing they ever wonder. 'Penumbra' (35/1/5) - Twilight Shot As a highly trained assassin, Penumbra has delivered numerous bullets to many powerful people. When she has a target in her sight, there is little hope for her victim. Recently, she killed an unarmed mass murderer whom she believe deserved it. Pending investigation, her contract with the World Alliance has been suspended. 'Reverie (30/1/5)' - Phantasma As San Francisco's Ranger, Reverie's beauty is rivaled only by her wit and charm. While she is easily the most popular of the Rangers, her ability to create illusions has earned her a fair share of detractors. In the presence of Reverie, it is difficult to tell what is real. But those who truly know her trust her with their lives. 'Roadster (65/3/8)' - Throttle Since childhood, Roadster hoped to be a cop. He enjoyed a harassing the bullies at school, making sure they stopped picking on others. When his teachers began to notice his abnormal strength, they transferred him to the ULH. After finishing his three year training, he immediately joined the Urban Rangers, where he is now assigned to Chicago. 'Scarlet Ghost (30/1/5)' - Silencer If looks could kill, Scarlet Ghost wouldn't need her silenced Walther PPK to get the job done. Beauty sure helps though, when a girl's gotta get her hands dirty, and Scarlet has a lot on her hands at the moment with villain and hero activity increasing. 'Shadow Hawk (60/3/7)' - Night Vision Silent and unseen, Shadow Hawk arrives on the scene in his Mechabiotic Powersuit, which dampens noise and camouflages him. The suit is a prototype model built by Leer Labs, of which there was only one built. The test subject was Shadow Hawk, who is fused to the suit for life, and bound to turn it into a fortune by selling himself as a one-man special forces team. Ultimo Xeon (65/2/6) - Rocket Launcher Ultimo Xeon is a flash-bang grenade in human form. He comes into battle silently, despite the many armaments he carries, and explodes with a fury of rocket launchers. Much like the grenade, Xeon leaves his foes too stunned to do anything useful before being incinerated. Category:Allies Category:Cards